


Unraveled

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: The Pagan Goddess [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, ritual bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: His little witch, he mused with a slight tilt of lips. Even after years of being with you, he still couldn’t get enough of watching you.Tonight, he vowed, he would keep you company while you bathed. TrowaxReader
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Reader
Series: The Pagan Goddess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719037
Kudos: 3





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy to share another installment to this series. It’s become a bit of a baby to me. This story features the Creativity Baths from the book Ritual Baths by Deborah Hanekamp!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Neither do I own the book Ritual Baths by Deborah Hanekamp.

**Unraveled**

_Through the lucid eyes of witches you'll see  
The things that man can't see anymore ~ Autumn - The Witch in me_

“Do you mind if I pick up some ingredients for my bath?”

Trowa found himself attempting a small smile at your question and reached for your hand. “Of course not.” 

“Good.” The smile you gave him was just as warm as the hot summer sun that beat down on them. 

The circus was in recess, and Trowa had been quick to whisk you off to Brussels to visit his friends. He could see you enjoyed the change, but under the surface you longed for calm and quiet. He had been expecting your question for a few days now. He was glad that you asked. 

He gave a gentle tug on your hand and set course for the part of the center that housed some of the little shops that sold organic products, knowing that was what you preferred for your bath. 

“So, what will you need?” 

You pursed your lips in thought. “Chai Tea, coconut milk, oranges… Basil… Oh, and cinnamon sticks!” 

“Alright… Anything else?” 

“Nope.” You shook your head. “I have the crystals and oils I need with me.” 

He nearly chuckled at the thought of you thinking ahead. “Of course you have.” 

Your smile turned cheeky. “You know me. I’m a little sad though, because I can’t bathe outside.” 

“Nevertheless, you’ll give the room the right atmosphere.” He drew to a halt in front of a store that displayed colorful candles in the window. He mentioned at it with his head. “Why don’t you chose some candles? My treat.” 

The smile warmed your eyes, and Trowa found himself a little mesmerized by the sparkle that came into them. He knew you treasured his support of your rituals, and to see your face transform every time he bought you a small item that aided you in them was worth it. You had once told him the intend behind it was what made it special to you. _There is power in gifts with the right intention._

He followed you into the shop and hung back as he watched you browse the shelves, picking up a candle here and there to study them. You went for cheerful colors, yellow, orange, and a bright red. Candles of various shapes and sizes ended up in the little basket the store clerk came to bring you. 

The long skirt of your dress flowed around your legs as you moved, your hair spilling down your back in a wild tumble. Trowa found himself mesmerized for a whole other reason. His little witch, he mused with a slight tilt of lips. Even after years of being with you, he still couldn’t get enough of watching you.

Tonight, he vowed, he would keep you company while you bathed. 

You made your way to the cash register and Trowa stepped forward to pay for the candles. When you walked outside, you reached for his hand and drew him to a halt. 

“Thanks for the candles.” You rose onto the tip of your toes to press a lingering kiss against his lips. 

He caressed your cheek. “You’re welcome.”

“Let’s get the rest of the stuff I need.” 

Your smile was warm and joyful. It was clear that you were looking forward to later today, when you could spend your time soaking in the tub. And he looked forward to being next to you.

It was after dinner that you began preparations. The hotel bathroom was large, done in soft tones, and with lights that dimmed so they wouldn’t be too bright and intrusive. Trowa followed you as you carried your ingredients and crystals to the tub, and turned on the tabs. You placed the candles on the wide ledge of the tub and lit them, engulfing the room in a warm glow.

He curiously eyed the wand of white mineral that you carefully unwrapped from a velvet cloth. It was engraved with a floral pattern, and pointy on one side. 

“That’s…” 

“Selenite,” you supplied with a grin. “You can use it to cleanse your aura.” 

“So no smudge tonight?” 

You shook your head and reached for the jar of Epsom salt that the hotel provided. You poured in the tea you had prepared, the coconut milk, the oils. You carefully placed your crystals in the water. A pretty moonstone flashed a peachy pink in the dim light before disappearing under the surface. There was a hypnotizing calm to your movements when you put the orange slices in the water and scattered the basil leaves over it. 

“I need to unlock,” you said softly. “Being around here is inspiring, but I wasn’t able to use it.” 

“For what?” 

You shrugged. “Cathy needs new costumes and I promised her I would look into some fabrics. I’m missing my creative spark.” 

“Will it help?” 

“I hope so.”

When you finally sank into the water, a deep, content sigh escaped you. Serenity came over you, a small, gentle smile playing over your lips. 

Trowa sank down on the ground next to the tub and rested his arms on the ledge as he sat watching you. You simply sat breathing for a while, and then reached into the water to locate the crystals. You put one on your belly, and the moonstone on your forehead. The sweet scent of orange mingled with the spicy tang of basil, a potent combination that breathed summer. Trowa rested his chin on his hands and relaxed along with you.

In a way, watching you bathe was his own kind of therapy. The scents calmed him, chased away demons that occasionally came to haunt him. Visiting his friends was important, but it also came with memories. It was good to find balance again. 

Your hand came up, fingers caressing over his cheek and leaving a damp trail on his skin. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

“Hm…” He opened his eyes, having no memory of closing them, and gave you a small smile. “I like the scent of this one.” 

“It’s not overly sweet,” you agreed with him. “You needed this as well, didn’t you?” 

He didn’t need to answer that. He knew you understood because, just like he was able to read you, you could read him just as well. He turned his face into the palm of your hand and pressed a tender kiss against it. Your skin was warm and fragrant, oranges and basil. He took your hand and moved it so he could scrape his teeth along the path of one finger. 

He watched your eyes darken and an amused smile came to play over your lips. “Trying to seduce me?” 

“It’s working isn’t it?” he asked.

You laughed, and the joyful sound echoed in the room, surrounding him. The warmth of it wrapped around him like a comforting blanket. 

“I won’t deny it,” you said with a cheeky grin. “But it’s not the time yet.” 

“Take as long as you need.” He rose up from the ground and leaned over the tub to kiss you. “Want some tea?” 

“That would be nice.” Your eyes sparkled up at him. “I’d like to have the Chai tea. Can you put some basil leaves in the cup?” 

“Of course.” 

He turned around and left the bathroom. In the doorway he halted, just so he could throw another look at you over his shoulder. You lay floating in the tub, arms drifting on the surface of the water, the light of the candles glinting on the polished surface of the moonstone. A vision of unraveled calm. _His little witch._ He continued on his way, intend on fixing that tea. 

**-x-x-x-**

The bath:


End file.
